Unprecendented
by RedxXx1528
Summary: Sinbad said he would never get married. That doesn't mean he can't fall in love. When a girl from a different world, our world, shows up suddenly with a passion similar to his own, a resistance to his charms, and makes him rethink/question all his actions. Will he be able to save himself the agony of living without her that his role in changing the world costs?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. I'm really excited to publish this story and I hope you all enjoy reading it. I recently finished the whole series of the show and got the crazy idea for this story after it. Again, hope you all enjoy. I know exactly where I'm planning to take this but I don't know exactly how long I want to make it yet. Anyway, enjoy! :)**

Adeline was a simple girl. Her schedule was the same every day. Wake up, watch an episode of anime, train, go to school, and then stretch while doing homework before bed. She never expected anything out of the ordinary to ever happen to her. Sure, she enjoyed the fantasies created by animators but she was a very realistic person all the same. That is until she woke up one day.

It began just as you would expect, on a normal Monday morning. She got up at 5 o'clock sharp, got dressed quickly, and sat down for the final episode of the current anime she was watching. Magi: The Kingdom of Magic. She was finally at the part where the "apocalypse" was averted last second and now everyone was relieved for the time being. After finishing the episode, she sat there. Soaking in the drama and overall magic of the show. She sighed got up, grabbed her sniper rifle, and started running toward the hills overlooking her house.

Ever since Adeline could remember she had been training. It might not have been with a real gun until she was about ten but her father wanted to prepare her for a life alone. A life without him. So, she trained. Every day before school she had gotten up early and was forced to run laps around the yard. Each day the circle got just a little larger. After a few laps her father would then instruct her in hand-to-hand combat. Drilling every sequence he could think of into her head. It was hard grueling work. Eventually, Adeline learned to love it all and found she was generally good at it as well. She could still hear her father tell her, "One more time, Adeline!".

She smiled thinking of the memory, as she jogged up the rest of the hillside. When she was finally allowed to handle a gun for the first time, Adeline almost immediately fell in love with her sniper rifle. The fun of stalking your prey and patiently waiting for just exactly the right moment made her blood start pumping. She sighed in bliss at the memory of the feeling she had each time she tracked down her target. Usually it was only birds or other game in the area for occasional meals but sometimes she had a large animal/predator in the area which needed to be put down. The reason being because it was sick or it was left behind by its herd. Whichever the reason, Adeline saw fit to put it out of its misery and train a little in the process. When she got a large cat in the area, that was when it got fun. Not only was she stalking her prey but it was stalking her. It exhilarated her every time.

She breathed in sharply and closed her eyes as she reached the top of the hill. Adeline looked out onto the beautiful landscape, soaking in the beautiful picture. Then, she bent down and set up. She took out her stand and then lowered herself to ground in front of her scope to sight for any game in the skies. It had been a while since she last had bird and she wanted to have some meat tonight. Then out of the corner of the scope she saw movement. There was a pheasant within range soaring through the sky.

"Aw," she said. "There you are." Then after marking its course in the air, taking into consideration the wind, and distance she lined herself up for her shot. The seconds almost ticked by at a standstill until finally she felt the need and pulled the trigger.

It was a direct hit. Adeline watched the directory of the pheasant's route to the ground and then estimated its approximation. After determining this, she started towards it rifle in hand.

After only about fifteen minutes she made it. The bullet had cut cleanly through the bird. It was an excellent shot. Adeline smiled delighted with her success and then looked down at her watch. It was only about 7:30. She still 2 hours before her first class. Just enough time to clean the bird and get cleaned up, she thought.

Just as she had collected her bird, suddenly she felt a strange sensation in her gut. Adeline clutched at her stomach in fear. The sensation was starting to become almost painful. Her head started to pound and she knelt back to the ground dropping the bird.

"What is going on!?" Adeline chocked out.

Then it stopped…The rest of the forest was silent all but for the thoughts in Adeline's head. All of which were telling and pulling her to walk deeper into the forest.

Almost without consent, she got up and started moving in the direction her body was being pulled. Slowly, she got deeper and deeper into the woods until finally she came to what seemed to be an old abandoned cave. It felt familiar somehow but she couldn't remember ever seeing it on her property. And she had been all over her property… But here it was. A cave which seemed almost sinister in nature.

Unexpectedly, a light began to glow in the back of the cavern. It was pulsating. Almost as if it was alive. Adeline was slowly being drawn closer and closer to the object by whatever force was in her mind. The further she crept into the cave, the farther and farther away the sunlight seemed. When it almost was as if there was no other light but the light from the object, she finally found it nestled between some rocks. It was none other than a decrepit, rusted old sword. It looked as if it was about to disintegrate if she touched it. The odd glowing was coming from a symbol on it shaped like a star with a circle around it. _But wait?_ She thought. _Doesn't that circle mean…_

Slowly, Adeline knelt to touch it. The world around her started to turn hazier the closer she got to it. Her fingers touched the cold metal of the sword and for a moment nothing happened. Then she felt an enormous shove in her gut. She closed her eyes for fear of throwing up with how sick she felt.

For while she stayed like that, hugging herself, until she felt her stomach return to normal. Then she felt wind on her check. And suddenly heard…people…lots of people. Like a city full of people. Shocked she opened her eyes suddenly and stood up erect.

All around her was a multitude of people. In the thousands! There were stalls set up on the side of the street selling different goods and as she turned she saw a large palace to her left. A golden gate and guards standing out to guard the entrance. She spun around again. Not believing her eyes. Then….she screamed… She screamed until all the air left her lungs. Closed her eyes counted to ten and then opened them again. Only to find everyone… was staring at her… She started laughing.

"Ah ha," Adeline felt violated by everyone's stares. And they weren't just staring at her like a maniac. They were staring at her because she was dressed completely different compared to everyone else. "Hi," She waved. Then she ran out of sight into an alleyway before anyone could stop her.

"Where am I?" Adeline asked herself, when she was out of danger of the crowd. "Okay, think. Have you seen this place before? Where was the last place I remember being? Okay, breathe." She breathed in largely and thought.

"Okay," Adeline stated. "I remember walking into the cave and touching the glowing sword. Then I showed up here. Wherever here is… And either my imagination is running wild from that anime or I am in Balbadd. Which is insane, right? Right!?" She almost screamed.

"Breathe, breathe." She breathed deeply again. "Now, what is the best thing to do in this situation if I really am in the show?" It took her all of five seconds to consider and then she knew _exactly_ where she wanted to be.

 **Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment if you'd like but please no negative comments. Criticism is fine but no negative criticism is necessary. Anyway, again thank you for reading. Hope you parden any grammical or spelling errors. Thanks everyone! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the rest of Chapter 2. Hope everyone enjoys. I'll be doing another chapter tonight, so don't worry there's more. Anyway, hope you enjoy where this is going! :) Also, for anyone who enjoys AMV's, I found this one I really like for Sinbad on Youtube. Here's the link if anyone's interested.**

 **watch?v=VDE6UxUx4Hs**

"Breathe, breathe." She breathed deeply again. "Now, what is the best thing to do in this situation if I really am in the show?" It took her all of five seconds to consider and then she knew _exactly_ where she wanted to be.

After thinking about it logically, there was only one place to go in a situation like this… with the most powerful person in this world…Sinbad. While sometimes during the show Adeline thought he was a bit of an arrogant ass, she thought it better to be with the arrogant ass which can protect her than somewhere else. The only problem was how to get his attention. In his later years, he _usually_ didn't help unless it benefitted him in some way.

She looked around to see if there was something which sparked an idea. There wasn't much of anything nearby just cloth coverings for the market place and stones here and there from buildings falling apart. Adeline reached back to touch her hair and her fingers brushed something cold.

"Oh!" Adeline yelped in joy. "I can't believe I forgot about you, baby!" She took her sniper rifle from off her shoulder and cradled it gently in her arms. Then, slowly, a grin covered her face. She had the perfect idea to get Sinbad's attention now…

"What better way to get his attention than to shoot towards him!?" Adeline started laughing hysterically at the thought. "Aw…I can't wait to see the look on his face! Sigh… I have problems…" She criticized herself. "Not only that," She thought stroking her baby. " I don't even know if he's still here. Guess I'll have to scope out the palace grounds all day long and hope I see him…This is going to be a long day." Adeline thought to herself.

Then she groaned slightly as she stood up. Her muscles were tightening up from the earlier adrenaline rush. Since getting into the palace itself and setting up was going to be near impossible, she looked around for a high vantage point outside. Looking from the top of building she had been standing under, she spotted what looked like a large theatre from not too far away. Perfect. Thankfully it was late enough in the day there shouldn't be any performances. Especially with what is hopefully going on with the government system here right now.

Jumping from roof top to roof top, Adeline jogged over to the theatre and then easily maneuvered her way, rock climbing style, to the top past security. Once at the top, she ritualistically breathed in a deep breath of air and took in her surroundings. She took her hand to the bottom of the sun and estimated the amount of daylight left to be about 3 hours. Only three hours to spot Sinbad get his attention and then try to convince him to let her tag along. No big deal. Being from a completely different world, it shouldn't be too hard to convince him. She just will bait him along, only letting out partial truths to who she is and where she came from. That should keep him interested enough for now… At the very least he would most likely welcome her into his country.

"Here goes." Adeline then shook herself mentally to prepare her mind for hunting. Then set up her sniper.

She watched and waited for what seemed like days but really was only about an hour. Sweat was dripping down the side of her face from concentration. There wasn't so much as a glimpse of Sinbad or his followers yet. She kept switching from the balcony attached to the palace to the front gates. Adeline breathed in and out, trying to keep her mind relaxed and not become anxious. She needed to focus right now, or she wouldn't survive in this world.

Finally, only a few minutes before the sun was about to set…she saw him. He was even more handsome in person than the anime could ever measure up to on TV. She saw him walk out and lean against the balcony, most likely tired from a long day dealing with politics. Adeline would definitely never be able to do it and she envied him that he could.

"Guess he's had a lot of practice over the years." She thought. "Okay. Now before he goes back inside for the night, I'll just aim a little…" She looked through the scope and found a safe spot to shoot at a space relatively close to him. She breathed deeply in and out, then took the shot. The gun fire cracked through the night and a few screams erupted in the streets. Still looking through the scope at Sindbad, Adeline stood up.

…He hadn't even blinked or turned when she shot right next to him. And now he was literally staring right back at her through the scope. It was exhilarating. Like a stare down. Slowly, he pulled out the sword at his hip that his hand had gone to by reflex. Still he just stared…

Not too much longer and Ja'far, after hearing the shot, came out to see what was going on. Sinbad said something to him as he got close. Not catching from his lips what he had said, Adeline just assumed he was told to go back inside. For Ja'far turned straight back around and went inside. Sinbad never took his eyes off her all the while and, when Ja'far had left, he finally changed to his metal vessel to fly over.

It was an incredible sight. Lightning came down and literally seemed to strike him. His body glowed in blue light for a time as he transformed into the blue dragon. The sign of Baal's full-body equip.

Adeline had dropped the sniper rifle from her eye and was just staring with her mouth open in awe. It was incredible. Seeing everything through an anime was amazing as well, but it was nothing to experiencing it in real life. She could feel the hairs on her arms stand up from the electricity of the transformation. The earth shook slightly from the power of it making her almost lose her balance on the top of the theatre wall.

After the transformation was over, she saw him once on the balcony and then in a blink of an eye he was standing in front of her. Making her gasp in shock at his movements.

There Sinbad was in all his glory, standing before her. It was something Adeline thought would never happen. After all, he was just a character in an anime...right?

 **Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter soon. Will try to finish by later tonight. Sorry for spelling/grammar errors. Let me know how I'm doing or if I'm boring you at all. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all. I have edited the previous chapters. So if you all want you can go back and reread them. I made a large booboo as a reader pointed out to me in the comments. Thank you very much to that person! I have fixed the location though. For some reason I was thinking the Colosseum was in Balbadd but it is in Reim. I think it is because Alibaba's dad was there with Sinbad. Anyway,** **I will be posting another chapter today. Hope you all enjoy it! Let me know if you think the characters are close enough to the real thing. I always try to strive to be as close to what the characters are really like as I can so that way the strength of the real characters you know and love are still there. Again, hope you enjoy! :)**

Adeline's jaw was still wide open. Which she didn't realize until Sinbad said something, "You do realize your jaw is hanging wide open." He smirked. "I know I'm hot but you don't need to drool."

She quickly came back to her senses and shut her mouth. Wiping at the bit of drool that was on the corner of her mouth. _So embarrassing_ she thought. "I don't know what you're talking about?" She decided ignorance was the best road to go in this situation.

"Right…" Sinbad didn't believe for a second. Bringing his face back to an unreadable mask he questioned. "Now…you going to tell me why exactly you shot at me? Obviously, you wanted my attention and not to kill me. Unless you're just a bad shot." He grinned again obviously trying to tease her. She wasn't going to have it.

Adeline narrowed her eyes at him. And before he could move an inch, she had propped her gun under his chin. She was more than positive he saw it coming since he didn't react at all to her movements. She gave him a questioning look and he glared back. He seemed annoyed by the fact she had taken his statement to heart so much.

"Okay," He said. "I get it. You are obviously skilled. Now, again may I ask why you wanted my attention?" He tried to placate her with politeness and a gentle smile.

She kept her face neutral as she started her story and reasoning. "Well, let's start with what I want from you, shall we." Adeline decided a business approach was best. Leaning back on one hip and propping her gun on her shoulder. "I need protection and a place to stay. Is that possible? Preferably within Sindria's borders." She kept her eyes on him the whole time. Trying to gauge his reaction. Hoping that just maybe she'd get a read on him. His mask was even harder to read than the anime led on. There was only a slight raising of his lips that led her to believe he would at least grant her request. Even that she was sure he let her see.

"Of course," Sinbad grinned. "Anyone is welcome to my home. As long as you promise to not shoot at me again. But may I ask who exactly you are and where you came from?" Then his grinned turned into something slightly sinister. She could tell exactly what he wanted to know. He wanted to know if she was going to be of use to him or a hindrance. Adeline knew that expression well. He used it on both Aladdin and the princess of Kou.

This is the part where she had to try and play this to her advantage. Adeline grinned in spite of herself. "My name is Adeline." Sinbad's grin faded almost immediately and he looked taken aback. It was almost like he had seen a ghost but he recovered quickly. She continued on talking but a confused look passed over her face for a second. "I'm not really from here in any sense of the word. I do however know things about this world's past, present, and future that I might be willing to share." She finished. She decided she wasn't going to give anything else away and again watched his face.

He seemed to be contemplating something. The only problem was Adeline wasn't sure what.

"I suppose that will do for now." Sinbad said. "I'm assuming you already know my name is Sinbad, High King of the Seven Seas Alliance." He sidled up next to her trying out his charm on her. Typical she thought. She decided to play along for fun though.

"Don't you know it," She got close to him and tilted her chin up delicately toward his mouth. He seemed startled for a moment but recovered way too quickly.

A large grin spread across his face. Cocky. "Have you heard all my thrilling tales? Like how I was the first person to conquer a dungeon. And then the thrilling conquest of my second dungeon in a frozen land not many were allowed to see." Adeline pretended to be enthralled by him and he was gobbling it up. Each second as he went on and on about his adventures, she was getting closer and closer to him. Until finally she reached up pulled him down so his ear was right next to her mouth.

"While all of it was really incredible." She stated. "I think I preferred the time you spent in your home town the best…" She pulled back and looked at him knowingly. Again he seemed shocked and pulled back.

"Who _exactly_ are you?" He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Like I said," Adeline smirked sadly. "I'm not from here."

"Ehh…" He thought aloud. Then he obviously decided to just roll with my decision. "Oh well, I'll get it out of you eventually." He winked. "That's a promise."

She laughed. Just like Sinbad to roll with the flow of things. "We'll see about that… I know a lot of your tricks Sinbad. You'll have to think of some new ones if you want to catch me off guard."

"And I would love to know how you know all these tricks of mine." He said grinning down at me. "But that's for a later time. It's late and I'll be starting off for the Kou Empire in the morning."

"I see," Adeline thought to herself, looking down. _So it's already at that point, is it?_ She thought. "Could I possibly get a ride to Sindria then to wait for you there?" She asked.

"Of course," He said. "You've officially become my guest. I'll introduce you to my advisors and the rest of my guests accompanying you tomorrow morning. For now would you like to stay the night in the palace?" He asked offering his hand.

"Yes," Adeline said the fatigue starting to become noticeable. The thought of sleeping in a warm bed wasn't helping either. "That would be much appreciated. Thank you." She took his outstretched hand and felt a wave of dizziness engulf her. She tried to brush it off. The adrenaline rush from earlier in the day and then a moment ago were starting to get the better of her.

"Are you alright?" Sinbad seemed concerned. He looked down at her and saw the exhaustion written all over her face. Without a second thought, he bent down and picked her up into his arms.

"AH!" Adeline screamed and blushed. Not only was he half-dressed but now he was carrying her princess style too!? "What are you doing!? Put me down! I can walk fine myself!" She screamed in his ear.

His eyes rolled back in his head and he almost dropped her. He scowled towards her, "You not want to take the ear off someone trying to help you!" Then his face softened. "You're obviously tired. Rest. I'll take you to a room."

"Better not be your room…And you better not be staying in that room…"She raised her eyebrows threateningly.

"Who do you think I am…?" Sinbad questioned looking shocked and judged. While he took off in the sky towards the castle. Coasting slowly through the air.

"Um… I don't think you need a retelling of how lewd you can be!?" She nearly started screaming again.

"Well," Sinbad grumbled. "Can't really help that. At least stop nagging, be grateful I'm carrying you, and go to sleep! Snipe nut…"

"Ah what?" She asked. "Snipe nut? I'm not a snipe nut. How does snipe nut even go together, huh?"

He sighed. "Will you just go to sleep already?" He asked impatiently.

"Fine." She said lightly. "…And for what it's worth. Thank you." He nodded his head in acknowledgement toward her then she relaxed a little in his arms. He was amazingly warm. And even with the scaled armor he was still comfortable to lean against. Strong but comfortable. It reminded her of her father and almost immediately she fell asleep. A feeling of home and warmth surrounding her as she drifted off.

 **Thanks for reading! The buds of romance are just beginning! Can't wait to write the rest. Let me know how I'm doing. Thanks mina!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And here's the new chapter. Enjoy!**

Adeline woke with a start.

"Ah ha ha," She laughed not really awake yet. "I had the strangest dream. I touched a sword and ended up in Balbadd from the Magi anime. Then I met Sinbad, who is probably the hottest guy ever. Probably just…ate…something…" She looked around the room she was in realizing where she was.

"What!" She screamed. A crash sounded outside her room and both Aladdin and Alibaba tumbled through her door and into her room. Morgiana was standing behind them with her hands on her hips looking bored.

Adeline just stared at them still in shock. Both Aladdin and Alibaba started laughing hesitantly. Trying to ease the air.

"Um, hi," Alibaba started. "I'm Alibaba and this is Aladdin and Morgiana." He kindly introduced everyone. Sheepishly rubbing his neck.

Adeline finally snapped out of it. A kind look passed over her face and she smiled at them.

"I'm Adeline." She stated. "Nice to meet you all."

"Sorry for the intrusion." Morgiana spoke softly in the back. She was mild but blunt as ever when speaking.

"We were just curious who Sinbad brought in so late last night!" Aladdin was practically bouncing with excitement as always. "Especially when we heard it was a lady. And also, that the loud crack that we heard was you shooting at him!"

"Why exactly _were_ you shooting at him?" Alibaba asked. Becoming a little weary.

"Oh," Adeline nonchalantly was looking at her nails. "Well, what better way to get a man's attention than to shoot at him I always say." She grinned back at them. Alibaba and Aladdin looked horrified, while Morgiana let out a small laugh. They glanced back at her and edged away slightly.

They whispered to each other. "Women can be scary…Yeah".

Just then Ja'far came into the doorway.

"What is this?" He seemed annoyed. "A party?"

"Uh," Alibaba stammered. "We were just leaving."

"Right!" Aladdin agreed. And they all ran out of the room leaving us alone.

Ja'far sighed and then closed the door behind him as he walked into the room.

"So," He started. Coming closer to the bed. "It's Adeline right?" He gave me an interesting look of what seemed to be curiosity.

"Ah," Adeline was unsure of what exactly he was thinking. "That's right, and you're Ja'far, correct?" Trying to make it sound as if she was unsure.

"Yes." He stated. Eyeing her suspiciously. This was an interrogation. She knew that as soon as he walked into the room. This was Ja'far after all. He was very protective of Sin.

"Well," Ja'far made himself look poised. "Let's start off with the simple question of why are you here and what do you want? Please answer me truthfully," His face turned menacing. "You don't want me to find out you're lying."

Unfazed, she started with. "Well, I'm not even really sure why I'm here myself. I just ended up here, randomly. As far as what I want? I just want protection and a place to stay. You could say I have an intuition of what's coming and I want to be somewhere relatively safe." She stated looking firm in her belief. If she looked fazed at all now, he wouldn't believe her.

"So, you just want to protect your own skin?" He looked a little disgusted.

"When I'm somewhere and I have no idea how to fend for myself," She thought about it logically. Logic was the best way to deal with Ja'far. "Yes. After I get an idea of how to fend for myself here, I wish to be, and will be, more than capable of helping you." Adeline narrowed her eyes and looked him straight in the face. "I'm more than positive I will be nothing more than an asset after that."

He looked taken aback slightly by her conviction. "Hmm…" He was obviously thinking about her answers. "I will stand by Sinbad's decision of letting you be a guest, for now. But I will be watching you." He stepped back and we both relaxed slightly. The interrogation was over for now.

"Speaking of the man," She started. "Has he already left for the Kou Empire?"

"Yes," Ja'far stated simply. "And I am to look after you as a guest of Sindria. We will also be leaving this morning on a ship as soon as everyone is ready. Please get dressed and have your things ready. I will come for you in about an hours time."

"Alright." She smiled gently at him, as he walked out the door.

Everything seemed surreal right now. Adeline looked around for a second and just spread her fingers through the bed sheets. The material was like silk running through her hands. She couldn't believe the fact she was in a palace. Now, she had to get dressed and go to another foreign place. This world was so different compared to everything she's ever known. And she felt it in her gut. There wasn't much a sniper rifle would do against the enemies they would soon face.

She sighed as she looked across the room towards her rifle. Adeline wanted to help. She wanted to find a way to be useful while she was here. She had to be careful though. If she tried to change anything significantly, then Alibaba, Aladdin, and the rest might not grow how they should. She'd think more on it later. Once she was in Sindria. That was when she needed to plan. Before Sin got home especially, so that way he didn't catch on to what she was thinking. Though she was sure he already expected something from her. And it was something more than likely in his favor but he probably wasn't sure what exactly.

Sinbad was too good at reading people. Adeline knew this fact probably almost as good as Ja'far did. It was Sin's greatest strength and what made him a great leader. He knew what people wanted and he knew what to do to win their favor. She had to make sure she didn't fall for his ploys. There was no way she could be under his control. If that happened, then she would not be able to most likely leave. And as cool as this might be for now, Adeline knew she couldn't stay here. She didn't _want_ to stay here.

Adeline got up and dressed quickly. Slipping on her skinny jeans and hiking boots, along with her hoodie. She strapped her sniper rifle to herself. Adeline eased back into the comfortable weight as it settled on her shoulders, just as Ja'far came to knock on the door. She told him to come and he opened the door. She turned and looked toward him as he came in and shut the door behind him. He looked up after he closed the door and just stared at her.

"…Um, what," He looked confused. " _Are_ you wearing?"

"Jeans and a T-shirt." She responded. Looking confused herself. "Why? …Oh…" Adeline berated herself for forgetting where she was at again. She supposed it would be rather conspicuous if she walked around dressed like this. It would attract way too much attention. Especially with who she would be travelling with…

Ja'far sighed. "Hang on a second." He said and left the room.

He came back a few minutes later with a change of clothes.

"These should be about your size." He handed her the clothes. "I'll be outside. Come out as soon as you're done. We need to leave as soon as you're ready." Then he made to leave the room.

"Okay," Adeline stated. A little flustered by the situation. "Thank you." She automatically said.

He nodded an acknowledgement as he left the room.

She hurriedly changed out of her clothes and stowed them in a bag that was given to her as well. _Ja'far's thought of everything._ She thought. Then she started to change into the clothes he had given her. The pants were the typical style associated in the anime with Alibaba and Aladdin. _At least he gave me pants_. She happily smiled at the thought. Then she took the shirt and put it on. She stopped as she looked down at herself. It was a mid-riff shirt which came to about her forearms. There was a cute design on the sleeves of leaves and branches entwined. Over all, she thought it was cute. But she had never worn anything showing so much skin before. Her father never allowed such things and she had never thought to wear it after he died. She felt very exposed… She had to get over it though. She had to be confident in this world and this is what everyone wore.

She put on the black ballet flat shoes. Simple but they seemed sturdy. Then she gathered the rest of her things and headed out to Ja'far.

Adeline opened the door and peeked outside. Still a little nervous despite herself about the exposed skin. She shyly opened the door the rest of the way when he looked at her pointedly.

She blushed and looked down. "Does it look right?" She asked him. Hoping she didn't look stupid or funny in the clothes. She hoped he didn't laugh at her. She felt weird in the clothes as it was. They were completely different than anything she'd ever worn before.

Ja'far looked at her and stared. Mouth slightly agape. He quickly closed it when she looked up at him since he wasn't responding. "Uh," He cleared his throat. "You look very nice. Now let us be off." He said blushing slightly.

That made Adeline feel a lot better and she smiled. Standing up straight, she made to follow him. But then stopped to see the clothes on her in front of a mirror hanging on the wall.

Adeline, trying not to be too vain, had to say she did look quite beautiful. She had taken her long black hair out of the bun she usually had it in, in favor for a pony-tail. Her long, curvy torso was accentuated by the mid-riff shirt making her look long, tall, and proud. The white of the clothes made her face stand out and her soft but angular face was flawless in the mirror. She smiled to herself and thought, _I'll make the most of this trip I think._ Then she skipped after Ja'far who had turned to wait for her a little way down the hall. He rolled his eyes at her as she passed by him. _Now, off to Sindria._ Adeline beamed.

 **Sadly, Sin will probably be out of the picture for the next chapter but I haven't decided if he'll be just coming back in the next one or the one after. Anyway, leave a comment if you'd like! Excited to bring Alibaba, Aladdin, and Morgiana into the mix.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey mina! Here's the new chapter. Hope you enjoy. Something big will be coming once Sinbad gets back from the Kou empire with news of what will happen to Balbadd. Also, look forward to a sort of showdown between Adeline and Kougyoku when she arrives in Balbadd.**

Adeline and Ja'far arrived at the dock to board the ship after about a fifteen-minute carriage ride. As Adeline got out of the cart, she took a deep breath of the sea air. It had and always would be a comfort to her. She turned to look at the dock workers and the bustle of the area, when she spotted something rather odd.

"Eh!?" Adeline practically screamed. She yanked on Ja'far's sleeve because he was still talking to the carriage driver. "Isn't that Alibaba?" She pointed to a boy on a make-shift gurney hidden behind some barrels which kept him mostly hidden from people docking their ships. Aladdin and Morgiana were sitting silently behind him.

"Oh," Stated Ja'far. He didn't seem interested in the slightest. "Yes, Sin did that as he was leaving for Kou. Alibaba tried to take on the whole Kou empire himself." He was so nonchalant about the whole thing. Adeline just stared up at him and raised an eyebrow at him. He just shrugged his shoulders and started heading towards the small group waiting for us.

"Wait," She called to him. He turned and paused. "Didn't you say this morning that Sin had already left though?"

He smirked. "Did you really think I'd tell you everything, especially Sin's precise whereabouts?" He gave me a look that made her feel stupid. "In truth, he had left the palace to head to Kou but he hadn't yet left the country. Just because Sin decided to invite you to Sindria with our care, doesn't mean I am going to divulge exactly what goes on around here. For all I know, you're a spy." Then he turned and started walking away again.

Adeline gawked at his back. Then she recovered and marched angrily after him. She was so mad that he thought she was a spy of all things. And she could not _believe_ Sinbad just knocked Alibaba out stone cold… _Oh wait…_ She thought, pausing mid-step. _I remember now. Alibaba really had tried to take on the whole army. Sin had wanted to let diplomacy play out to save his life and so things in the country didn't escalate._ She sighed. _And Ja'far's right, he doesn't know me, let alone have a reason to trust me with the day to day run of things._ Realizing her mistaken anger, she returned to following Ja'far at a more casual pace.

As they approached Alibaba and the others, Ja'far knelt down and tipped a vial of liquid into Alibaba's mouth.

"That should hold him for the rest of the day." Ja'far told Morgiana and Aladdin. "Let's get him on board now and be off. The last thing we need is for someone to follow us." He gestured toward some of the deck hands and they carried him on board. Morgiana and Aladdin followed along.

Adeline looked after them as they boarded the ship. She was a little nervous. She had been on a boat before in a lake but not on a ship in an ocean. _Not looking forward to sea sickness…_

Ja'far looked at her as she made a disgruntled face, thinking about the sea sickness. He must have read her mind because he took out another vial.

"Here," He handed it to her. "This should help with sea sickness. I _thought_ there was a likely chance you've never been aboard a sea vessel."

"Thank you," She gratefully took the vial and downed the liquid in one gulp.

"Don't take too long to board." He turned serious. "Like I said earlier, we need to leave sooner rather than later. We don't need a Kou empire lap dog finding out we have Alibaba on board and following us. Negotiations haven't taken place yet." Then he went inside the ship and left her alone on the dock.

Adeline looked around the area one more time and soaked it all in. It would probably be the last time she ever saw this place so she wanted to try and commit it to memory. After one final glance, she turned toward the ship and walked up the wooden board.

The deck was alive with the sounds of dock-workers getting the ship ready for sail. Everyone ran about making final checks. Adeline walked forward, not really sure where she should be standing so as not to be in the way. She tried to walk forward as someone came flying behind her but ended up running straight into someone instead.

"Sorry" She mouthed and got a grunt in response. Apparently, they were used to it. Then someone yanked on her arm. "Ah!" She tumbled out of the way of another dock-worker. "Thanks." Adeline turned toward her rescuer. It was Aladdin.

"Oh," She smiled. "Hi, Aladdin!"

He beamed right back at her. "Hi!"

"Thanks for saving me."

"Of course!" He pulled her arm towards a door facing the stern of the ship. "This way. The rooms are down below here. You can put your things down there too."

"Sounds good, thanks again." She stated, following him down.

They made it to a small room with a few beds inside. Morgiana was already inside. _Must be the room for us girls._ She thought.

"I brought her here Morg!" Aladdin said. Then he climbed onto a bed beside her.

Adeline quickly stowed her few things in the drawer under the bed but kept her gun on her back. She looked back up at the two staring at her. Obviously, they were waiting for something, so she sat and stared back at them.

"Is there something you'd like to talk about?" She asked them.

"Well," Aladdin seemed a little hesitant to ask but then decided to just blurt it out after seeing her open expression. "We were just wanting to know a little bit more about you? Like what country did you come from and how you ended up in Balbadd of all places to find Sinbad?"

"Oh," She thought for a second. _Well I suppose if I tell him a little more that'd be alright. It is Aladdin after all._ "Well, I'm not really from any country." Adeline started.

"So…" Aladdin put his finger against his cheek thinking. "You're like a nomad then?"

"No," Nervously she played with her hands. "More like I'm not even from this world…"

Aladdin took in a deep breath. "Wait, you don't mean you're from _that_ world, do you?" His face took on a cautious look and Morgiana looked slightly confused behind him.

"No," She said waving her hands in protest. "At least I don't believe so… If I am from it, I'm from a completely different time. There is no such thing as peace on that world though…Far from it…" Adeline looked down and away. Almost ashamed of what her own world was like. Her world didn't require magic to create mass destruction. Her people's leaders could wipe out the whole planet if they so desired with bombs of their own creation.

"I see," Aladdin said understanding a little. Morgiana looked completely lost now but simply trusted Aladdin to know what he was talking about. "It must be hard to be in a completely different world then. If you want, we can be friends so you don't have to be alone!" His grin was as wide as can be and he offered his hand to her. Morgiana smiled hesitantly in the background, accepting.

"Um, sure!" Adeline smiled back at them. Her face fell. "Well, I mean I'd love to but…I have to get back at some point. I can't really stay here… I don't know if we should be friends knowing that…" She held back. Probably a better idea not to make friends here when she won't be here all that long. That will just make leaving harder.

Aladdin didn't back down though. "Just because you'll leave doesn't mean we can't stop being friends. I have just as many friends in different parts of the world I don't see all the time. Come on!" He stuck his hand out again.

"Don't worry about us," Morgiana said sitting back in the bed. "Even if you leave, it's not like we have to stop being friends just because of that. That would be a stupid reason. Besides it'd be nice to have another girl around who knows how to fight…" She grinned at her last sentence.

Adeline grinned back at her while Aladdin looked a little freaked out. It didn't deter him though.

"What do you say?" Aladdin asked.

"Alright!" She gave in finally. Then took Aladdin's hand in her own.

They all just started laughing. Happy to be in each other's presence and laughing at the silliness of the whole situation. Then a sharp lurch told them they were finally leaving the dock on their way to Sindria. With a big grin on her face, Adeline couldn't wait for the coming months with her new friends. She never thought in her wildest dreams she would ever be friends with Aladdin, Morgiana, and in a sense Alibaba. It was definitely one of the strangest but happiest things that had ever happened to her.

 **Hope everyone enjoyed! Not a lot of head way with the plot in the coming chapters, more just following the canon of the show. I'll try to make the filler parts less to make the chapters I really want to get to come sooner. Thanks for reading! So excited by the amount of people who are enjoying this so far. Hope to keep everyone entertained!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's a new chapter. It's not very long, I know. Promise the next chapter will be soon and much longer. I'll probably have Sin come back in that one too. And the one after that will probably be the show down between the princess of Kou and Adeline. Hope you enjoy!**

It took about a month to get to Sindria from Balbadd. During which, Alibaba was kept under a constant dosage of a sleeping agent. Whenever Aladdin and Morgiana asked Ja'far why he had to stay on it, all they got from him was that it was Sinbad's orders. They were both a little apprehensive about how he would react when he woke up. Which Adeline knew exactly how he would react. With, in a sense, a bit of a tantrum… Which is understandable since he went through a lot of stress recently. There's only so much a person can take. He wants to take on everything himself when he's not ready yet for the responsibility.

On a darker note, Adeline thought it was a little cunning of Sinbad to do this. While she was sure his intentions might have been pure to some degree she couldn't help but think… It seemed a little convenient that if he did this Alibaba would be greatly indebted to him. Not just for helping him with the events at Balbadd but now in assuring his own and Balbadd's future. There was no way he didn't already know this and was also probably a large part of the reason he did all of this. She knew his motives. Easily. She just hoped Alibaba realized it a little sooner. Aladdin wasn't so easily manipulated into being a part of Sinbad's group. She knew what his decision would be when Sin made his move to try and control Aladdin. Alibaba though… in the anime sometimes he seemed a little naïve to the inner, cunning, working of politics.

She sighed as she stared out at the ocean lost in thought. Ja'far walked onto the deck and, seeing her, came up beside her.

"We're almost there." He stated. "Though I am surprised you took to sailing so much. Even more surprised at how much you helped out the deck hands." He did seem a little impressed by her now.

"I don't like seeing others do work while I sit and do nothing." She stated, face set in a determined line. "If I can help even in a small way, there's no reason to just sit and watch. That's just pure laziness. I am not lazy. Though I am surprised at how much I like being at sea. It's kind of soothing and exhilarating at the same time!" She smiled widely at him.

"Pfft…" He turned his head away and laughed. "Sorry." He said when he saw she was upset he was laughing at her. "You just remind me of Sinbad. He says pretty much the same thing when he's out at sea. Or he used to when he was younger anyway. Now…" He sighed. "Not so much. But I guess I don't do a lot of the same things I used to do either as a kid. Things…definitely change you…" His face took on a darker light and then he left.

She watched him go with a perplexed look on her face. She wondered to what he was referring to… _It must be the years you don't ever see in the anime of Sin's life._ She thought. _The years that obviously changed his views from that of a naïve boy to a man…_

She needed to know what happened in those years. It may take a while but she was going to find out.

After about an hour or so, the island of Sindria came into view. It was probably about five hours away or so it seemed. The ship probably wouldn't dock until night arrived. Just as she thought this, the door to the deck opened and Alibaba came out from below. The sleeping agent must have worn off. He stared off at Sindria not even noticing her. Then Ja'far came out along with everyone else and explained to him what was going on. To say he was upset, was an understatement. Morgiana and Aladdin picked him up after he was done throwing his tantrum and went back downstairs. Adeline stayed where she was, knowing they'd want some time alone with him. He needed time to calm down.

As soon as she got to Sindria and got a room to herself. She needed to figure out where she was as far as the timeline of the story went and what events were going to take place soon. She had a while thankfully. Sin wasn't going to arrive for a few more months at the least. And she needed all of that time away from his prying eyes to get everything straight. She needed all that time to plan, train with some of his people, and learn a little bit about how to survive when stranded here. After that she would feel fully prepared to take on just about anything. Well…she thought… everything except for maybe the dark rukh creature that is to be born in about a year…

 **Don't worry more soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's a longer chapter for the delay. Also, don't know how much I'll be updating in the future. I'll be starting Winter quarter here pretty soon. I promise to update as much as possible though! Hope you enjoy! Really excited to write the next couple chapters. They should be pretty amusing to all of you I'm hoping. :)**

Later in the day, as Adeline had predicted, they finally docked at Sindria. Adeline had raced to the top of the bird's nest to get a good view of the whole city. It was breath taking. The layout of the city reminded her a bit of an Aztec temple. The buildings were like stairs leading up to the top. Everyone at the docks was bustling around with excitement. From what Adeline could hear they thought that Sinbad was home.

Ja'far came out from below deck with some of his things. He approached the edge of the ship and addressed the people.

"King Sinbad will not be back for a few months time." Ja'far stated to the masses. "He is in delicate negotiations with the Kou Empire. Look forward to his arrival in the coming months. That is all." Then he walked off the boat and headed to an awaiting carriage to go to the palace she assumed.

The rest of Sinbad's team on the boat got off as well and went with Ja'far. Alibaba was being escorted off by none other than Morgiana and Aladdin. Alibaba was obviously still fuming over the fact he wasn't really in control of his life right now. He was being a typical teenager if you asked her. She sighed as she watched them head toward the carriage too. She thought she might try and have a talk with him later. Hope to get him to at least be content with how things are. Probably not right away though. He needed a while to become a little calmer about his situation.

With that she grabbed her little bag of stuff in the nest beside her and quickly climbed to the ground. Then she ran off after everyone. Adeline was fine with walking up to the palace but with sea legs… it just wasn't the best idea… She made it to the carriage just as they were getting ready to go. She sat up with the driver since everywhere else was full.

They passed by all the people in the streets. Many had lined up on the sides to see them go by on their way to the palace. Everyone waved and smiled at them as they made their way up. Adeline felt a little self-conscious about everyone staring at her so she decided to play with her pack the whole ride up to the palace.

She breathed a sigh of relief when they were finally on the palace grounds. All she had to contend with then was the guards who were trained to not stare excessively. Everyone else got out of the carriage. Masrur and Ja'far got out of the carriage first and they were followed closely by the young team of three. Masrur walked off to do who knows what, while Ja'far gestured for all of us to follow him.

"I'll show you all where you will be staying." All of us walked quickly after him, not wanting to left behind and be given a long scolding later from him.

We walked along the open, arched hallways for a while before coming upon the first room. Ja'far opened the door and led us all inside. It was a spacious room with two queen sized beds inside and two dressers. The wood and stone work had intricate but not excessive designs to them. There was a large couch in one corner of the room and a length wise mirror as well. Adeline stood and just stared for a moment taking it all in, somewhat in awe. It was nothing compared to the room she had at her house.

"This will be Alibaba and Aladdin's room." Ja'far gestured to the room. "Please make yourselves comfortable. Morgiana, you are obviously welcome to stay with them anytime you wish. There is also a room for both you and Adeline, however, should you decided to stay with her." Ja'far looked pointedly at Morgiana.

Morgiana looked to Adeline, trying to ask for consent with her eyes. Morg didn't want to offend Adeline but she slept better with Alibaba nearby. Adeline looked at her for one second before easily coming to her defense.

"I don't mind staying by myself if you would rather stay here with Alibaba and Aladdin." Adeline smiled at her. "But, of course, all of you need to come visit my room when you have the time." Morgiana smiled back at her and bowed quickly. Then she went inside with a obviously grumpy Alibaba and Aladdin who quickly ran to jump on the bed.

Adeline chuckled at how cute they all were. They had faced a lot of hardships that made them somewhat more mature but you could tell they were obviously still young and somewhat innocent. Ja'far had a small smile on his face as well when Adeline turned to look at him. He saw her looking at him and quickly masked his expression. Then he gestured for her to follow him and they moved onto the next room.

"Since Morgiana will be staying with the boys most all the time," Ja'far spoke over his shoulder to her as they walked. "I'll just give you a room with one bed if that's alright?"

"That's perfectly fine," Adeline replied humbly. "I'd be fine with even less if necessary." Ja'far hesitated in his walk. He seemed to be a little shocked by her answer.

Not too much further down the hall, at the end of the corridor, there was another door. Ja'far stopped at the door, and gestured for her to step inside. Adeline walked into the room and gasped. While the last room had been very spacious and beautiful, this room seemed to be even more grand. On the opposite wall sat the queen bed and across from it was a medium sized dresser. There was a large chandelier on the ceiling which lit the room very well. A large mirror was placed on the opposite wall as well as a weapon rack. But what caught Adeline's attention the most was the large balcony on the right side of the room facing out toward the cliff. Ivy grew up the side of the balcony and flowers were sustained in stone pots on the ledge. It was beautiful.

"It's beautiful…" Adeline told Ja'far in awe. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me," Ja'far told her. "Thank Sin. He asked I give you one of two rooms; this one or one with two beds if Morgiana wanted to stay with you. I'm pretty sure he knew what Morgiana's wish was going to be though…"

Adeline didn't know what to say… But then she shook her head. _No_ she thought _I can't play into his hands. He obviously is trying to woo me and make me feel at ease. It's not going to happen though._

"Oh," She replied trying to react indifferently. "I'll have to thank him properly when he arrives back from his negotiations then." Ja'far grunted in response and turned to leave. "Oh, is there any way I can get some parchment and something to write with?" She asked turning toward him.

"Yes," He returned over his shoulder. "I'll be back with it shortly."

In the meantime, Adeline unpacked her meager amount of belongings and set her rifle on the weapon rack. Just as Ja'far had said he came back in no time at all with paper and some ink.

"Thank you very much." She gratefully accepted them from him. "This will give me something to do while I'm here." Adeline smiled at him.

"You're welcome." Ja'far simply replied. "Dinner will be in an hour. I will come get you the first time so you know your way to the dining hall. It would be ideal if you could try and familiarized yourself with the layout of the grounds tomorrow. I have much to do since we just arrived back. Please make sure you knock before entering any rooms though of course." Then he turned and left her alone.

 _Good_ ,she thought closing the door behind him, _now I can get my thoughts in order._ She raced to the dresser and sat down in the chair nearby. Using the dresser as a desk she began to write down everything she could remember from the anime plot line.

They were at the point where they were waiting for Sinbad's return from Kou. There wasn't really anything shown in between that time. The only thing known is that Alibaba is going to be sulking most of the time. Further ahead, there was the coming of Sinbad and his statement on the decision of the talks. Then there's the fish party and meeting the mentors, Alibaba getting the new sword, the prince and princess of Kou arriving. Adeline laughed slightly remembering Kougyoku thinking she had had a one night stand with Sinbad. She might have to have a chat with the girl and make everything simpler when that event occurs. _Oh_ she thought _I almost forgot about the curse from the snake bite Alibaba has…_ _Hmmm…Should I mess with that? If I do it might not go according to how Sinbad plans to play it out. It might be better just to leave that part alone for now…_

She wrote down the rest of the plot line she could think of for the next few months. Then folded the paper and looked around the room. There was no way she could let anyone ever see this so she needed to make sure no one but her could find it. She looked at the stones on the floor of the room and found a loose stone not far from the dresser. Carefully she moved towards it and looked at its position memorizing it. If anything was off about the room, Ja'far would most likely notice. She carefully lifted the stone and stowed away the paper. Then making sure she had replaced the stone correctly she went back to the desk to write down her thoughts about recent events. Adeline made sure to leave out anything which revealed too much information. She had to write something down though or Ja'far would be suspicious about why she had wanted the paper. Let alone the missing paper from the stack she had been given. If she was lucky he would think she had thrown it away.

After she was done writing her thoughts down and making sure she had covered all her bases, she looked around the room for something to do just when Ja'far arrived with Aladdin and the others. They all left to the dining hall which was in the middle of the palace. Alibaba wouldn't eat of course, though Aladdin and Morgiana tried to convince him otherwise. Adeline talked a bit with Morgiana and Aladdin about how great the rooms were and the large amount of commerce of the country. They all agreed that it was an amazingly well organized country. Even if Adeline didn't always agree with Sinbad, she had to admit he knew how to get things done.

After everyone had finished eating, they all retired to their rooms. Adeline looked towards her rifle when she stepped into the room and decided it might be a good idea to clean it before going to bed.

She took the gun off the rack and laid it out on the floor to dismantle. A cloth she had found in the drawers looked about the right material to use. She found some oils for cleaning laying around which seemed okay to use as well. She knew from experience what went okay and what didn't go okay with her gun when there wasn't much material to use.

She slowly started to take the whole thing apart when she noticed something on the barrel. It was a very small make that could have easily been mistaken for a scratch if it wasn't for how intricate it was. The mark looked to be a circle with a six-pointed star inside of it.

"Wait," She thought aloud. "That can't be…can it!?" Adeline moved her hand towards it and then pressed her finger to the star. It flashed in front of her eyes and something large and blue grew in front of her. "No…way…"

"I am the Nightingale Oswin." The male djinn stated with his hands folded. A dark cloud shrouded most of his face and body. "I was abandoned in your world many years ago, until you found me. One of your ancestors, from _long_ ago in your world, once used my power and escaped from this world to yours. For this world though, it seems it hasn't been very long since I have left. When you approached me in the cave, I knew you would be able to easily fulfill a King's candidate position. So, I decided to mark your weapon after meeting you. I am the djinn of stealth, transportation, and hunting. Call when you have need." And as quickly as he came, he vanished.

Adeline sat. Just staring at nothing in general. She was in complete shock by this point. A little overwhelmed with everything that had happened recently. It all made sense now that she thought back on how she got here when a djinn was involved. Why exactly she was here though she still didn't quite understand… She breathed for a bit trying to calm her nerves. When she finally thought she had everything under control, she went back to cleaning her gun. Once her mind was thoroughly numb from the cleaning process, Adeline slipped into bed and slept.

Over the next few months, Adeline worked hard to figure out what exactly she would try to adjust and what she thought would be disastrous to touch from the storyline. She often went and visited Morgiana while she trained with Masrur in the forested area of the island. At a careful distance of course… After she was done training, Adeline usually asked to spare with Morgiana. They usually only went at half of Morgiana's real force, of course. Adeline wasn't sure she would live against her full force no matter how talented she was at combat.

She also visited Aladdin and Alibaba often as well. While at first Aladdin would only talk to her since Alibaba sulked most of the time, he eventually came around. They all hung out every once in a while, either browsing the streets or bugging Ja'far with questions about how something was run. After a while, Adeline felt completely comfortable and confident with herself in the new world she was in. She even mastered her full body djinn equip faster than she even thought possible. Practicing in secret, she was able to fully realize her djinn's different techniques. She didn't need bullets for her gun anymore since the djinn simply materialized them for her. It was exhilarating every time she used it to practice her skills.

Finally, after about 3 months Sinbad returned. The gong announced his arrival while she was exercising in the second courtyard. _Things are going to start moving more quickly now,_ she thought and headed towards Sinbad's study.

 **Thanks mina!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter. It probably has quite a few mistakes in it and probably a few parts that might not make a lot of sense. But I figured I'd post it up for you guys since it's been so long. I'll update it with corrections in a few days. Almost done with the quarter, so I'll be busy with finals the next couple of weeks. After that, I'll have a week to get at least another chapter or more done for you guys! :) Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy!**

Adeline watched from the balcony above the main courtyard as Sinbad and is entourage entered the palace grounds. Ja'far welcomed him home and then followed him to his study. Alibaba and Aladdin would no doubt be called to his office soon enough to discuss how the talks with the Kou Empire ended. Adeline didn't really need to hear it. She already knew what happened. The people could keep governing themselves but were still under Kou rule more or less. It was a decent compromise and very generous of the Kou considering the circumstances. They could have been far less giving.

Since she already knew, she felt content to just lean on the wall outside the door. They would be leaving soon enough to go kill the giant fish. Which in all reality, Adeline was _really_ looking forward to seeing it in person. It was cool enough to see on a TV screen, but in real life it was probably even more amazing. She grinned in spite of herself at the thought.

Just then two guards rushed past her into the room. She heard them say that the creature had been spotted not too far away. She felt a rush of excitement and a tingle went up through her spine. This was it!

Alibaba and Aladdin both came out of the room, following the guards, looking confused. Adeline ran behind them and slapped them both on the back.

As they both stumbled forward she nearly shouted, "Hey, you two!" She smiled at both of them and they turned around and smiled back.

"Oh hey Adeline!" They said almost in unison. She draped an arm over each of them and they continued to follow the guards down the hall.

"So I hear you guys are in for a real treat." She said then second guessing herself went with the more obvious. "You're about to meet your new masters. At least you'll finally have something to do around here." She smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Alibaba was a little put out with her comment.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." Her and Aladdin laughed heartily.

"Ah, whatever." Alibaba said not even paying attention anymore. Then he straightened himself up and walked a little faster.

"Hey wait up!" Adeline and Aladdin both yelled after him.

They made it to an open field where a large crowd had already gathered. Morgiana ran up behind them and looked just as confused as Aladdin and Alibaba. Adeline still had a large grin on her face, as well as all the citizens present.

"Do you get the feeling they know something we don't?" Alibaba asked Morgiana. She just shrugged back to him.

Then the serpent appeared. It smashed a few trees and houses to bits in seconds. Sinbad and the Eight Generals stood on the cliff. The crowd cheered for their king and the generals. Excited for the hunting event about to commence.

"The hunt…" She heard Alibaba mutter. Finally, Sinbad ordered Yamraiha and Sharrkan to kill the giant fish.

Adeline watched in amazement as the hunt started. The giant fish sent a spurt of water toward Yamraiha which she easily deflected by a magic shield. She then sent it back towards the creature with a flick of her hand and made a chain out of it to restrain the beast. It struggled profusely against her magic but in vain. Just as Adeline thought it might break loose, Sharrkan leaped into the air and cut off its head in an instant. He then proceeded to flay and serve the fish.

Adeline glanced over at Alibaba and the rest, while a group of people ran out with the cloth to catch the meat.

Alibaba was gawking and in utter shock yelled, "He served it!?"

Adeline started laughing the face he was making and his utter amazement at the process. He glared at her when she doubled over in a fit. She just stuck her tongue out at him.

Yamraiha came swooping down on her broom as everyone came forward to start distributing the meat. Sinbad came forward then to introduce Alibaba and Aladdin to their new instructors. Morgiana and her watched from behind as they greeted their instructors. And while Aladdin got put in his place with a little heat…

Adeline laughed a little when that happened. _Served him right_ , she thought. The two instructors started arguing like an old married couple. Sinbad intervened before they really started fighting, thankfully.

"Alright, you two," He said somewhat exasperated. "Would you both mind going at each other another time? Tonight is Mahrajan!" Sinbad seemed to be excited for the upcoming event.

The two looked at each other then at Sinbad before sheathing their swords. They both turned their heads away from the other and walked in the opposite direction.

Alibaba asked, "What's Mahrajan?"

Sinbad looked at him then to the rest of us who were also curious. "It's a festival dedicated to the kill of the serpent. The species used to terrorize the surrounding areas before we came along." He smiled proudly at the thought. "It will be held on the main street in a few hours. Go enjoy yourselves. The training can wait until a later time." Which as soon as it was said, Alibaba and Aladdin ran off.

Morgiana looked at Adeline and smiled, before taking off after them. Adeline turned toward Sinbad then hoping for maybe some idle conversation. While she was still young, she wasn't as exuberant all the time as the young teenagers were. He looked toward and came to walk beside her back to the palace.

"So how was your stay while I was absent?" Sinbad asked. "Pleasant?"

"It was pleasant enough," She replied but then frowned. "But it definitely isn't home." She fumbled over herself when she saw his lips turn down. "Not to say I haven't enjoyed my time here. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to look down on your hospitality. Especially, after I almost shot you." He started to laugh then.

"That was definitely one of the most interesting times of my life." He smiled down at her. "Being shot at to get my attention. Women don't usually have to try that hard to get my attention." He smirked at her to which she just rolled her eyes.

"Because women are nothing more than sex objects and pawns to you is that it?" She snapped at him.

"Far from it," Sinbad looked appalled at her assumption. "While I do enjoy women, I don't see them merely as just objects. I just have never been interested in developing anything more than maybe a friendship. I can't let myself see only one person and be devoted completely to that person. If that happened, I would only be able to focus my attention on them rather than my kingdom." He seemed resolute in his statement. She looked up at him slightly in awe. He gives up much and works hard for his country.

Adeline shook herself hard. _No,_ she thought, _I can't be lured into submission and control as well._

"I see." Was all she said in return. He looked over at her and saw that she had put up a mask. He smirked at her, seeming to know exactly what she was thinking. They were almost to the steps leading to the palace.

"Thank you for walking with me," She said turning to smile at him. "I'll now go on ahead to prepare with Morgiana for the night." She turned to leave when he caught her arm and pulled her back toward him.

She felt a rush of heat at his touch. It was comforting, yet exhilarating. _Why does his touch make me feel like this?_ She thought. Adeline looked down at him from the stairs slightly breathless.

"One more thing, Adeline." He seemed to be oblivious to what she was feeling. "You might want to be more careful if you plan to continue to sneak around." Her gut dropped when she looked up at him.

He smirked up at her and she glared back. _How did he know?_ She thought. _There's no way he knows I have a Vessel now, does he? KKKK said he would hide himself from the djinns under Sinbad's control. There's no way…_ And yet it seemed he did. But she wasn't about to confirm his accusations and prove him right.

She yanked her hand away and started quickly up the steps to her room. She heard him chuckle softly as she walked away. Her fists clenched and all the blood rushed to her head in anger. Adeline knew without a doubt now…she hated that man.

When she got to her room Morgiana was already there along with a few other girls from around the town. They were showing Morgiana the fashion worn on such an occasion and they were doing her hair and some kind of make-up. She looked up at Adeline for help when she walked into the room. Adeline took one look at her and laughed.

The girls doing Morgiana's hair and make-up noticed her then as well. They all giggled and rushed over toward her pulling her arm toward the other chair in front of the mirror.

"Wait," Adeline practically screamed. "I'm fine! I can do it myself!" The girls simply pushed her down in the chair and she sank in defeat. She glanced over a Morgiana who simply smirked at her. Adeline sighed…

A few hours later, the girls made their way down the steps to the main street where a large part of the festival was being held. The girls had made them wear masks and had handed out flower necklaces to give to whoever you wanted. Morgiana gazed at the necklace and nodded her head when she seemed to come to the conclusion on who to give it to. She glanced at Adeline and walked over.

"I'm going to go find Alibaba and Aladdin." She stated in a firm manner. "Are you going to come with me?" Adeline looked toward the rest of the party. She spotted Sinbad and the generals up on a cement perch overlooking the crowd. She then shook her head towards Morgiana.

"No," She smiled at her. "I think I'll catch up with you guys later on this evening." Alibaba and Morgiana needed this time together without her anyway. While Morgiana never has said anything about it, Adeline knew she really liked Alibaba.

Morgiana nodded at her before heading off to find the boys. Adeline watched her leave before heading toward the area closed off for Sinbad. She placed the flower necklace around her own neck, deciding she didn't have anyone to give it to. Adeline walked up the steps still wearing the mask. The guards standing outside only asked her name before they let her by. She walked up the steps before stumbling upon the drunken group. Sinbad was raising his cup to the crowd as they cheered for their king. She walked up to Ja'far who was standing just off to the side of Sinbad.

"Hello," She simply stated to him. He jumped ten feet in the air before rounding on her. Apparently, she had approached a lot more quietly than she thought. Either that or he was really drunk…

"Pfttt," Ja'far spit out most of the drink he had in his mouth. He stared at Adeline for a moment blankly. "Who exactly are you?" He looked skeptical.

"Um, Adeline." She said taking off the mask she was wearing. Right about then Sinbad had turned away from the crowd and looked straight at her. He nearly chocked on the drink he had in his hand as well. His face turned bright red and his mouth hung open for all of five seconds before he hid it behind his mask. Ja'far looked at him and then back at her. Then he smirked and sidled over to Adeline. He placed his arm around her waist and showed her to a seat. Sinbad glared at Ja'far the whole time. Adeline looked between the two and was completely confused. She didn't really care though and grabbed a drink on the table.

Sinbad went over and called a bunch of the waitresses over to him as he sat down in his chair. He glanced over at Ja'far and smirked. They seemed to be having a conversation of some sorts. But Adeline was done paying attention to their game. Yamraiha came over and sat next to her.

"Hello," She stated. "You're Adeline correct?"

"Yes," Adeline smiled over at her.

"Nice to officially meet you after everything I've heard." She giggled a little bit. Adeline laughed along with her.

"Oh, is it about the fanciful tale of my meeting with Sinbad?" She smiled. She guessed to the generals it was a good story. Sinbad getting even a little surprised or startled didn't happen often.

"Yes, actually." They both just grinned at each other and started laughing. At which point Sharrkan came over to see what the fuss was about.

"And what are you both giggling about so much? Are you finally laughing at your embarrassing display earlier today?" He grinned at her.

Yamraiha seemed to glare fire at him. Adeline scooted away to make room.

"Now, now you two." Ja'far put in, seeing the fight starting from across the platform. "No fighting in front of guests please."

They both glared once more at each other before giving up. Yamraiha left and Sharrkan took her place by Adeline's side.

"So, you're Adeline." He stated more than asked. "A beauty like yourself, I'm surprised we've never met before." He stared at her seductively and put an arm around her. Sinbad watched the whole thing across from her. She saw him staring at her and glaring. She smirked and warped her arm around Sharrkan pulling him close enough she was almost sitting on his lap.

"It is too bad." She said as she melted into him. "Especially when you're so handsome." Adeline whispered into his ear. She glanced up to see if the action had had the desired effect. Sinbad seemed to be glaring fire at her. But then, he guided the two girls closest to him to his side. Wrapping his arms around both of them and nibbling each of their ears.

Adeline's jaw dropped only slightly for a second before she glared just as hard back at him. Sharrkan, while he had been enjoying himself in the moment, now seemed a bit worried at the random fight between the two. He quickly disentangled himself making some excuse that Adeline wasn't paying attention to…she was still glaring daggers at the man she hated. He laughed slightly when he saw Sharrkan leave her, to which she just glared more. It was at that moment that Alibaba, Aladdin, and Morgiana came up the stairs.

Sinbad seeing them greeted them and told them to come meet the rest of the eight generals. He looked over towards Adeline and waved her over as well. She rolled her eyes and then followed them as well.

Everyone got together and then Sinbad introduced them one by one. Starting with Ja'far all the way down to Spartos. Adeline watched as they all went and did their own things after that. Just simply observing with the trio.

Then Sinbad got down to another matter. The arrival of the prince from the Kou Empire. Which all things considered Alibaba took the news very well, given recent events.

Ja'far spoke up after that, "Lord Sin. Did you settle things with Princess Kogyoku while you were there?" Sinbad looked up at him, slightly confused.

"Why would I need to do such a thing?" He asked. Adeline and Ja'far simply stared at him in amazement. Even the ever stoic Masrur was amazed. Sometimes Adeline seriously wondered if he faked being so airheaded.

Ja'far looked at him slightly afraid. "Sin, don't tell me…" He began. "You didn't hit on that girl, did you?"

Sinbad smirked at him. "Hey," He said looking slightly betrayed. "I went over there for diplomatic reasons. Of course, nothing happened with her."

Adeline looked at him and then at Ja'far. She couldn't help herself. She felt a grin start to grow across her face. _No…_ She thought. _I can't laugh._ She couldn't hold it in any longer though. A snort of amusement came out of her mouth and then a full blown laugh. Before she knew it, she was doubled over. Everyone was staring at her by this point.

Ja'far spoke up first. "Oh," He seemed skeptical. "You know something we don't, do you?"

Trying to cover her tracks Adeline tried to look confused. "Phfff…no" She said, trying to work her way out of the issue. "But come on it's him. Even if he didn't do anything to her specifically, she probably worked out something completely different in her head. She is a girl with a crush after all." Wait. That was a bad answer. The look on Ja'far's face said it all. He was confused to how she knew about the Princess at all. After all, she hadn't shown up until after the fact.

Adeline looked at Sinbad, who just smirked at her. She just glared suspiciously back at him. He turned to Ja'far and spoke up in her defense.

"Yes," He stated. "I already told her all about the Princess, a while ago. From the stories I've told, she's under that impression." He went back to smirking at her after Ja'far seemed satisfied. Adeline had thought he was going to do the complete opposite, but now she realized his gain. She owed him now… If she had been suspicious, now she was just pissed off. She glared fire balls back at him. She vaguely heard a question about marriage and kids being asked. The whole time they just stared at each other having an internal battle. Then he slowly got up and walked towards the edge of the platform, raising his cup towards the masses. If he had said something, she hadn't heard. She was too infuriated.

Adeline went and sat down at one of the nearby tables, still glaring at his back. He turned his head slightly to look towards her, but quickly turned his head back around. A small smile on his lips. She was sure of it. She absolutely loathed this man now.

Alibaba, Aladdin, and Morgiana came up to her then.

"We're going to go have some fun down with the crowd." Aladdin spoke up. "You want to come with us?" He smiled down at her.

"Thanks, I think I might actually take you guys up on that." She smiled and they pulled her along with them. Sinbad turned around and watched them leave with a somewhat dejected look on his face. Which of course he immediately hid as soon as anyone looked his way.

They went down into the crowd. All of them making sure to enjoy themselves. Then the dancers got up and started to the beat of the drums. Morgiana got up and was entranced by the music, letting it move her to the beat. Alibaba seemed in awe of her at that moment. Aladdin and Adeline shared a look and grinned at each other.

Somewhat intoxicated by now, Adeline looked around after the song had stopped.

"Jeez," She stated. "There's no good music here. What's with that? Huh?" She looked towards the others who just shrugged their shoulders. "That's it!" Then she started to walk towards the stage. Alibaba and Aladdin pulled at her arms to try to stop her. Thought they were laughing and slightly intoxicated as well. They gave up after she was halfway on the stage.

"Is…hic…there a mic around here or something?" The person off to the side of the stage, seeing to the performances, looked at her confused. "Sigh… something to…"She made a big gesture with her hands. "Max my voice." The stage hand handed her something akin to a megaphone. She laughed. "That'll work…"

She raised it to her lips and spoke, "How ya'll doing tonight!?" She yelled, throwing her hands up in the air. She cupped her hand to her ear as everyone screamed back at her. "Now, I've been hearin the music playing tonight and I think we need to… _spice it up!_ " She yelled and they screamed back again. "So I've decided to sing you all a little somethin from where I come from! Hey guys," She pointed to the drummers. "I'll start then try to find a beat to match, thanks." She winked towards them.

She set herself up then started singing. She had taken a few lessons as a kid in school, so she wasn't _too_ bad at it. "Uh huh, life's like this. Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is." It was one of her personal favorites by Avril Lavigne. She really got into the song. Dancing around the stage and bringing the crowd in on the second chorus since it was only part they knew. The crowd was completely eating it up too. She looked upwards to the platform and she thought she saw Sinbad staring down. The song was at the chorus and she practically yelled it at him. "Why do you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're, acting like you're somebody else, gets me frustrated. And life's like this you, you fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into. Honesty, you promised me, I'm never gonna find you fake it. No, no…"

She ended the song and everyone screamed. She smiled up at whoever it was that had been watching then fell backwards into the crowd. Everyone near the stage caught her and then set her gently down on the ground next to Alibaba and the rest. They all grinned at each other and laughed. Then they leaned against each other and then made their way slowly back up to their rooms. Exhausted..and ready for a good nights rest.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi all, sorry it's been a while since the last update. I just got done with this chapter though, so I thought I'd get it published for you guys. Thank you all for reading. As a side note just to let everyone know, I've decided to just pump out the chapters while only fixing major errors. Sorry for all those grammar sticklers out there you'll have to tolerate it for now. I plan on going back through after I finish the story and perfecting things then. Anyway, hope you all like the new chapter.**

A few days later, Alibaba and Aladdin were off practicing with their respective trainers. Morgiana was off somewhere on the grounds, but Adeline wasn't exactly too sure where.

"Hmmm," She sighed staring up at her ceiling bored out of her mind. She had already trained for a while herself with Oswin. He had been very helpful in giving her tips on how to master the different techniques that could be used with his djinn equip. Which in all reality was rather odd... She was happy but suspicious of why he was being so open with her. But she didn't mind it since she had learned so much as of late.

 _Well,_ she thought, _I guess I should get up and find something to do around the palace grounds. No time like the present._

With that Adeline jumped off her bed, rifle securely attached to her back, and made her way to the front of the palace. She turned around a corner and slinked back in surprise. She saw Sinbad and Ja'far talking in whispers ahead. Adeline strained her ears in order to hear their conversation better and caught only a bit.

"…think it's really time?" Ja'far asked.

"Of course," Sinbad answered. "Alibaba needs to start learning soon if he's going to be any kind of asset. That's not going to happen with a broken dagger. The princess should be arriving soon, notify me when she arrives."

Sinbad started in her direction. She casually leaned back against the wall, putting one foot up against it. He walked by and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, smirking. She glared right back.

"What are you smiling about?" She called out to him as he continued walking.

"Nothing that concerns you, I assure you." He chuckled despite himself. Making his way to where Alibaba was training.

She rolled her eyes at his back. Sighing, she lightly banged her fist against the wall. Sadly, their conversation wasn't anything useful. It was all things she had already known were coming. With an exasperated look on her face she continued on her way to the palace entrance. The guards there usually had some interesting gossip to dish out. She was hoping she'd hear something to follow up on concerning Sinbad that she could use against him (when the time arrived). Lately, there had been some interesting rumors about Sinbad's past concerning his rise to power. She wanted to learn more about it today. However, she soon realized it wasn't going to be today.

By the time Adeline got to the courtyard, she was being practically pushed into a carriage to be taken to the port. After being told to wait in the carriage for a few minutes, Ja'far popped his head in along with Sinbad, Alibaba, and Morgiana.

"Oh," Ja'far stated. Slightly surprised. "This is where you were. I was wondering where you had been off to, the prince and princess of Kou has arrived. We are all greeting them at the port." He said simply.

Adeline looked out the side of the carriage as it started to move, bored. "Oh…Joy." She didn't even try to hide her distaste. The princess of Kou had annoyed her a great deal in the anime, she didn't even want to know how annoying she'd be to meet in person.

Sinbad laughed slightly, "Is there something wrong? You seem a bit irritated." She looked at him to saw a glint in his eye. Adeline rolled her eyes at him. She wasn't going to respond, he was just trying to get a rouse out of her.

Alibaba looked back and forth between the two. A skeptical look on his face. He looked at Morgiana who simply shrugged her shoulders.

Needless to say, it was a long ride down to the port. Once out of the carriage, Adeline began kicking a pebble on the ground as everyone gathered around to welcome the royals to the city. The guests and their entourage slowly piled out of the ship. Adeline simply tapped her foot in impatience. It literally seemed to take an hour for everyone to clear the boat before the prince finally stepped off the boat. Adeline looked up as Hakuryu stepped off the boat and introduced himself to Sinbad. It was an interesting experience to see him up close. The aura he gave off in the anime was completely different compared to what Adeline felt now. Knowing so much about his background compared to everyone else at the moment, she felt almost an immediate motherly affection towards him. Adeline wasn't sure how else to describe it. She almost wanted to walk up and give him a hug at this very moment, but she knew that would just create waves she did not want to have to deal with right now.

Then the princess Kogyoku made her entrance. As everyone else could tell she was not in the best of moods, that much was obvious. Well except for the ever, supposedly innocent, Sinbad. Adeline overheard Hinohoho say something about her having the hots for Sinbad and Pisti continued the trend making it seem romantic that she had came here. Adeline just rolled her eyes. Sure it's romantic if it didn't seem to be more stalker like than anything else.

They exchanged pleasantries, as was custom. Ja'far seemed to let out a sigh of relief, even verbally stating it as well. But Adeline saw the princess's rage increase as Sinbad continued talking. She was boiling on the inside as Sinbad claimed they hadn't met while he had been visiting. Adeline stepped forward to the front of the crowd a few feet from Sinbad. _Oh boy,_ she thought, _this is about to get interesting…_

Adeline heard the princess say, "Did he say 'never got the chance to meet'". Adeline wasn't paying attention to her words, however, she saw the princess reach for a sword. _That was the last straw,_ Adeline thought, _her arrogance and innocence are exasperating._ Then the world slowed down as her heart rate increased from rage almost like before she took a shot. Before she could even think about what she was doing, she was racing across the few feet to Sinbad's side and easily knocked the sword out of the girl's hands.

Sinbad was blank faced in shock that a sword had been pulled on him by a girl for a few seconds. Kogyoku had taken a step back when Adeline had gotten in front of her. Now, however, she was just angry.

"And just who are you!?" She demanded to know.

"None of your damn business, girl." Adeline spat back without a moments hesitation. "I suggest before you make a fool of yourself you and I have a little chat." She turned to the girls retainer and raised her eyebrow in question. He rolled his eyes but consented, thinking she had nothing to jeopardize his scheme.

Before Kogyoku could even protest, Adeline grabbed her arm and pulled her a few feet away.

"Now, I know this may sound strange but I know what you're going to say." Adeline started. Keeping a scolding tone with the girl. Kogyoku was giving her a murderous look but was quietly listening. "You think Sinbad did something indecent to you while he was in Kou, do you not?"

Now she stared on Adeline with a mixture of confusion and suspiciousness. "How did you know that!?" She practically shouted at her. Adeline shushed her immediately.

"You don't need to know how I know, just that I know." She simply stated. " Now before you go back out there and seem like a fool for being an innocent girl, let me put your mind at ease. Answer truthfully to the questions I'm about to ask you, and don't be embarrassed we're both girls here. First, the morning after did you feel sore at all down here?" Adeline pointed down toward her vaginal region for emphasis. Kogyoku simply blushed, thought for a second, then shook her head. "Okay, what about any kind of blood on the bed or in that region afterwards?" Again she simply shook her head. "And last, did you or did you not have your clothes on in the morning?" She looked up sheepishly at Adeline and nodded her head.

Adeline sighed taking pity on the poor girl who obviously was a little traumatized by the event. "Do you know anything about what happens for most girls their first time?" She asked.

"A little bit. But it is rarely spoke of other than basic things." Kogyoku whispered to her.

"Well, if you want to talk about it more later we can." She smiled down at her and patted her shoulder in comfort. Adeline was never understood the need for secrecy about such things for girls. She always felt better being informed than being kept in the dark. While it had been awkward to talk to her father about such matters, he had given her books on the subject after a quick explanation. She had then been forced to study them after she reached a level of maturity. "Just know for that if none of the things I asked happened, you were not violated in any way. As for his indecency…,"Adeline looked sympathetically towards her. "You'll find that isn't uncommon for most men to do when they sleep…"

Kogyoku looked up at her perplexed. "You're serious?" She asked mystified.

"Yes," Adeline laid a hand on her face and shook her head in amusement. Blushing slightly at the thought. Which quickly turned to the dark place of what a real life Sinbad looked like naked, before she quickly shook herself mentally and smiled down at Kogyoku.

"Shall we head back now, that we've cooled off?" She asked her. Kogyoku smiled back at her. She might not mind her after all, Adeline thought skeptically.

"Yes, let's." As both of them came back slowly. Kogyoku's retainer looked back at them suspiciously the whole time. Adeline had almost forgotten about him.

"Well," The retainer asked. "Are you going to present to the King your claim, princess?" He smiled giddily at the thought. Adeline just smirked at the weasel's display. She looked towards Ja'far who had seen the display as well. Ja'far caught her eye and nodded to her. He would be sure to take care of the man later in some manner.

"I've decided to not speak of my claim whatsoever." She simply stated bowing slightly to Sinbad. "I'm sorry. After being educated on certain things by this woman, I find my claim to be false due to my own incompetence in the matter." She blushed slightly at Sinbad as she turned away. Sinbad looked toward her confused then turned his gaze on Adeline.

Adeline smirked at him and walked back to the crowd. Alibaba and the others were watching her with curiosity. No doubt they would want an explanation later. Adeline would have to think of something to tell them all.

Sinbad continued to stare at her for a moment. A look of curiosity, as well as… familiarity she thought, was in his eyes before he turned back to the guests.

"As I was saying before," Sinbad continued as if nothing had happened. "Welcome to Sindria!"

 **Hope nobody gets too offended by the fact that the part where Adeline is talking to Kogyoku got a little political. Sorry, my roommate has been taking a sexuality class in college and has been giving me a lot of information. It kind of effected my thoughts when I got to that part. Anyway, hope it wasn't too bad. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Figured I'd give you guys another short chapter since it's been a long time. I'll try and get out another update soon since as everyone knows the climax is coming! Anyway hope you like the beginning of this one ;)**

Adeline retired to her room once back in the palace. Exhausted from the day's events. She sighed. What had she done!? Why had she interfered when Kogyoku decided to take a swing at Sinbad? It was as if she hadn't been in control of her body. She had stepped in before she even really had too much time to think about it. She was glad that she had, as she had made what seemed a bosom friendship with the girl, but she was so confused.

"Ugh!" She nearly screamed then fell face first into her bed. "Why, why, why?" She said punching the bed with every word. Then she sighed and rolled onto her back.

"What'd the bed do to you?" An amused voice called.

She sat up quickly. Blushing when she saw Sinbad leaning in her open doorway.

"Nothing." She said and looked away. Trying to will the blush to quickly fade from her cheeks.

He slowly walked towards her and sat on the end of her bed. Then spoke without really looking at her.

"I don't exactly know what happened at the docks today between you and the princess of Kou." Then he turned towards her and smirked slightly. "But whatever it was thanks for interfering. That could have been embarrassing by the state of the princess." He shuddered slightly at the end. Obviously picturing himself getting grazed by that sword.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," She lied somewhat. Looking indifferently towards him. "That was for my benefit not yours. I was simply annoyed and the welcoming committee was taking too long." She narrowed her eyes at him for good measure.

He stared at her for a second his eyebrows raised. Then started laughing. "Oh," he said while laughing more than was necessary, she thought. "So that's all that was, was it?" He smirked. "I guess I was just thinking of myself, believing you had done it for me."

She blushed full red and started sputtering excuses. "I-I ha-have no idea," She started. But he just kept laughing at her falling backwards onto the bed at this point. She angrily threw the pillow behind her at his head and then buried her face in the rest of the multitude of pillows. Adeline couldn't look even glance at him. She was so annoyed!

Finally, after a few minutes he stopped laughing turning serious again. She felt him inch a little closer to her and hesitate. He seemed unsure of what to do with himself for once. Adeline felt her heart rate increase dramatically with his presence so close. She knew if she looked up her cheeks would still be dark red. After a few seconds of feeling like almost screaming because of what his close proximity was doing to her, he finally spoke.

"Adeline, really though," He bent down and whispered in her ear. "Thank you." A tingle wormed down her spine at that. She couldn't take it anymore. Without really realizing what she was doing, she slowly turned around to face him. He was looking gently down at her. His eyes were filled with a gentle kindness. And before she could protest, he leaned down and brushed the hair off her forehead. She closed her eyes not sure what to expect as he was only a few inches from her face now. Adeline felt his hot breathe on her face. Her body felt like it was on fire. Every part of her was hypersensitive to everything around her. Suddenly, there was a soft, warmth touch to her forehead which lingered for a few seconds before reluctantly pulling away. She opened her eyes, every felt rather hazy but was clear at the same time. Adeline felt her blush stay at a mild tone as she looked up into Sinbad's eyes. He gave her a small smirk before standing and leaving the room.

Adeline was in a complete daze by this point. She laid staring up at the ceiling not particularly seeing but at the same time seeing everything. Without even knowing she had, she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Adeline woke up with a start. Had everything that happened last night really been real? It seemed impossible that anything like that had ever happened. _There's no way…_ She thought. _I must have fallen asleep and been dreaming. There's no reason for him to have done that._ With that resolve, she decided to pretend it never happened.

With a big gruff shove of the covers on top of her, Adeline got up to get ready for the day. Quickly getting dressed and downing a morning snack to satisfy her till lunch. Just as she was getting on her shoes, Morgiana came bursting into her room.

"Will you come with me to the workshop!?" She quickly burst out. Almost tripping over her feet in her rush.

Adeline stood stunned for a second before melting and quickly saying, "Of course, Morgiana." She smiled back at the girl. "I'm not doing anything let's go!" Then she ran forward and grabbed her hand pulling her forward. Morgiana smiled behind her overjoyed her only girl friend was coming with her on such a momentous occasion for her.

When they got the workshop, they stood staring in awe at all the jewelry and other magnificent gem pieces on display. The worker had gone into the backroom to get Morgiana's all new and improved metal vessel. They were more than happy to wait while they tried on all the different necklaces and rings open for customers to put on in the shop.

They admired themselves when they put on a simple but magnificent piece. And they laughed at each other when they put on an overly gaudy piece. After a few minutes, the sales clerk came back with her items in a majestic box. When Morgiana asked for how much it was, he said not to worry about it. It was a gift from Sinbad he had said.

They walked out of the store. Morgiana was beaming after seeing the finished product and hearing the history of the stone inlaid in the shackles.

"Let's go show Alibaba and Aladdin!" Adeline said. Tugging on Morgiana's arm. She laughed and nodded at her. Eyes alight with happiness.

They raced back up to the palace courtyard in the back of the castle, used for their training sessions. They found the boys washing off their sweat in the fountain nearby and rushed towards them. After seeing Morgiana and Adeline, they waved them over.

Aladdin was practically bouncing towards Morgiana. "Are they finished?" He asked. To which she nodded.

"Awesome!" Alibaba shouted coming up behind him.

They all sat in a circle surrounding Morgiana as she presented her newly refurbished chains. She told them of the history of how the gem was supposedly to be used widely in the dark continent.

An excited exclamation of, "Show us what you can do with them!" From Aladdin…was how the three ended up in a tangle of chains after Morgiana tried to do a demonstration.

"I'm sorry," Morgiana cried rushing to them. "I'm sorry!"

The three of them sat up and slowly tried to untangle themselves. Morgiana came to help.

"Won't this just hinder you in battle if you wear them on your legs?" Adeline asked.

"Yeah," Alibaba agreed. "Why not wear them on your arms instead?" Alibaba suggested.

"I guess since I don't really know how to use them yet," She said humbly staring at them. "They're just pretty ornaments."

"Why don't you try thinking of how you want to use them?" Aladdin suggested to her. "It's like what Yam told me. First you got to decided what you really want to do. I'm sure it's the same with the household vessel's too."

"What I want to do?" Morgiana thought. Then looked up at them determinedly. "I just want enough power to protect all of you." She stated.

"You already are!" Adeline told her.

"I know you've already saved and helped me loads of time." Alibaba told her. "You were the only one who could have hurled me into the air when I was battling that Magi."

"You also pushed me out of the way too back then!" Aladdin reassured her. "With you around it's like we have wings!" He excitedly waved his hands around.

"Wings…" Morgiana thought. We all looked at her for a second wondering exactly what she was thinking.

"Hey, hold on…" Alibaba looked suspiciously at her. "What were you just imagining?"

Before she could answer though, a voice broke in…

 **Was going to write more but decided to end it there for now as it gets intense pretty much right after this part. Anyway hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading everyone!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it's been a while everyone. I swear, I haven't been doing nothing with the story all summer XD. Here's two chapters unedited. I'm currently working on more chapters to have something to post even when I'm busy; as well as, I've gone back through my notes and made a lot of improvements to the first couple chapters. Not drastically changing any of the story around but just making things flow more smoothly. I haven't posted it up yet though, I will let you know with a chapter update when I do. That is, if you'd like to go back and reread the edited versions. If not, feel free to just keep pushing ahead with each chapter I post. Thank you everyone for following and supporting this fanfiction. I don't know if writers emphasize this enough but support definitely helps with motivation to write more chapters XD. Hope you enjoy!**

Hakuryuu Ren had come walking up behind them with Kougyoku, while they had been talking.

"Sorry to interrupt," he smiled graciously as he approached. "At Sinbad's command, I've been searching for you all." Adeline frowned at him. This was all very familiar for some reason. But she couldn't remember why at the moment. Just that it felt like she was missing something important.

Kougyoku stepped forward pointing out that she was merely being a chaperone for him. Adeline kind of rolled her eyes at that. _She doesn't act like chaperone material,_ she thought.

Alibaba was the first to speak from the group, seeming confused. "What do you mean, at Sinbad's command?" He asked.

Hakuryuu raised his eyebrows in realization. "Oh. Yes, he wanted me to get to know you all and work alongside you. I was actually really looking forward to beginning right away." He looked towards Aladdin after his explanation. "You're the Magi right?" He asked him. Then went on to explain his gratefulness with helping his sister.

Adeline was hardly paying attention to the two exchange words. She was more concerned at how stiff Alibaba had gotten since they're arrival. It seemed to worsen with very passing second. _Wait a minute…_ She thought. _I know something is going to happen here for sure. There's just something small that I'm missing._ Adeline had become lost in thought, when Kougyoku spoke.

"Such a scary look." She exclaimed.

That shocked Adeline right out of her train of thought and then she knew. _Oh no…_ She visibly tensed. _I remember now._ They party moved their conversation to talking about calling a truce or something, while Adeline was trying to get a grip on herself. Aladdin and Kougyoku stepped forward and shook hands on their truce. But they ended up hysterically fighting about said handshake.

Alibaba spoke up again to Hakuryuu, "Sorry Hakuryuu. They had a few issues back in Balbadd."

Hakuryuu turned towards him. "You did as well, didn't you?" Alibaba looked shocked at the confession but Hakuryuu continued on about Alibaba probably hating him. Adeline screamed internally at herself. _Think…think. There's got to be something you can do. But I can't mess up the timeline. If I do, then something in the future might not go as it should._ All the while, she could tell the Magician had started to fill his head with hateful thoughts. She turned and saw Morgiana giving her a concerned look. Trying to be subtle, she motioned only with her eyes towards Alibaba. Morgiana nodded, sensing Adeline distress. Morgiana was on alert now, but seemed unsure as to what exactly was going on as well. Then an idea clicked in Adeline's head. _Well,_ she thought _, it shouldn't change the timeline but it'll help him out a little bit anyway…_ That was the hope anyway. As Alibaba started to clutch at his arm in pain Adeline moved.

With whisper of movement, she slid forward from her spot to the left behind him and put her arm around his shoulder interrupting the two talking. Hakuryuu and Alibaba looked at her in surprise, the latter still clutching his arm. She turned her head and spoke quickly, "You'll thank me later". Then moving quickly so he didn't fight back or tense up, she found the pressure point on his neck. Five seconds later he crumpled to the ground…completely knocked out.

There was absolute silence as everyone around her was completely stunned. Aladdin looked towards Morgiana who, seeing his questioning look, nodded at him. In front of her mentally shaking himself, Hakuryuu turned on her accusingly. "What did you do!?" He seemed absolutely stunned and confused. "Were you not his friend!? Why would you do this!?" _Did he think I killed him?_ Adeline looked questioningly at him up and down. Trying to assess his body language. She nearly laughed and a slight chuckle escaped her despite her best effort.

Hakuryuu looked appalled. "You dare laugh?"

Adeline composed herself and looked him straight in the eye. "He's fine. She stated simply. Keeping direct eye contact and daring him to question her. "All I did was knock him out. As I said earlier, he'll thank me later. Do you really think I'd still be standing if those two didn't trust me?" She motioned towards Morgiana and Aladdin. They had moved protectively behind her. Both ready to take action to help at a moment's notice.

Hakuryuu seemed to accept this and nodded in defeat. "I'm sorry for accusing you," He apologized looking down somewhat shamefully. "But you must know how it would have looked to someone else. I'm still confused as to why exactly it needed to be done, however."

With the question in almost everyone's eyes, she knelt to the ground beside Alibaba. "It's because of this," She stated and pulled back his shirt to expose the pulsing curse mark on his arm.

Everyone gasped at the sight. "We need to get him inside now." With that she bent down and grabbed him, carrying him princess style. She would have laughed had it been under other circumstances. "I'll carry him inside to the med wing. Aladdin go tell the guards to inform Sinbad at once and another to try to find Yamraiha." She spoke resolutely. There was no room for questions. "Morgiana, follow me." Alibaba ran off to find the closest guards and Adeline turned to leave.

Hakuryuu stepped forward and spoke up. "Wait," Adeline turned her head to listen but kept walking. "I'll come along as well. I feel somewhat responsible." Adeline rolled her eyes somewhat but shrugged in acknowledgement.

Taking the shrug for acceptance, Hakuryuu followed alongside Morgiana with Kougyoku trailing behind them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Second chapter update for summer. Also, on a side note. I've seen a few reviews of people stating that my plot doesn't make much sense to them. Which, again, these are unedited chapters and I'm working on making them flow more smoothly as well as having a more concrete plot. I just have to post them as is, or being the perfectionist I am, I would spend months editing just one chapter and never post anything. However, I would appreciate it if those people would state that I simply need to work on my plot skills rather than rudely stating that it's stupid. Still, I am taking the criticism into account however and working on it XD. Thank you to all who have stuck with my writing skills so far and continue to do so. I'm very grateful for your support. Enjoy!**

After a few minutes, they made it to the med wing and Adeline gently placed Alibaba on a bed. Aladdin had run to catch up on the way there and was now standing back with everyone else, concerned. Adeline knowing some first aid got to work quickly, as Alibaba's breathing had become irregular. She quickly took off his shirt to get a better look at the mark. It had grown considerably in size on the walk over.

Cloth, bowels, dry herbs, and what Adeline assumed to be isopropyl alcohol bottles lined the few shelves in the room. She didn't want to touch the mark, not knowing what would happen if she did. Alibaba's skin was burning underneath her touch. The only thing she could think to do was to try and get his body temperature down. She grabbed a bowl and cloth, instructing Morgiana to pump some cold water into a bowl. Adeline grabbed another bowl and asked Aladdin to do the same.

While they got water from the closest pump, Adeline looked over the dried herbs on the shelves. If there was peppermint, she might be able to make a tea to help a little with the fever. Her father had always made her the tea whenever she was sick to help reduce fever. She spotted some of the small green leaves in one of the containers and grabbed a small handful. She looked around for a small cup but not seeing any deferred to using a smaller bowl.

Morgiana came back with some water, just as she had placed the leaves in the bowl. Adeline grabbed the bowl from Morgiana and poured a third of the water into the make-shift cup. She then took the rest of the water towards Alibaba. Dipping a cloth into the water, she strung it out and placed it on his forehead. Aladdin got back not to long after that. Placing his bowl on the opposite table with the peppermint water.

"Good," She smiled slightly at him. "You're back. Now this is very important. I need you to take the water you got and, if you can, make ice. Also, I need you to try to heat the water in that other bowel up to about scalding level. Do you think you can do that?" Aladdin looked back at her with doubt lingering in his eyes. Adeline tried to give him a reassuring smile.

He took a deep breath. "I'll try." He stated resolutely and began mumbling an incantation over the hopefully soon to be tea. Adeline held her breathe while he worked. Hoping that her idea would work. She watched for what seemed like minutes, until finally she saw what seemed to be a simmer coming from the water.

"Ah!" She nearly shouted. "That's it!" Aladdin looked pleased with himself at his control and Adeline rushed forward clapping him on the back. "Good job!" He nodded resolutely and began on trying to turn the other bowel of water into ice.

While Adeline tested the water and got it down to a drinkable temperature (letting the leaves seep), Aladdin worked his magic. After a small amount of time, he was able to not quite make ice but a slushy sort of water. Adeline smiled appreciatively, knowing ice wasn't his strong suit.

Adeline administered the tea first, before slowly pouring the ice water on vital parts of Alibaba's body. She changed the cloth on his forehead one more time, before sighing and backing away.

"Well," She looked somewhat gravely back towards the others. "That's all I can do for now." A groan sounded behind her. She turned and saw that Alibaba was finally coming too, his breathing was still a little too rapid for her taste however…

Alibaba groaned again and opened his eyes slightly. He cringed as the curse on his shoulder pulsed. Adeline walked towards him, pushing him back down when he tried to sit up.

"Rest." She told him firmly. "You're in the medical wing. Calm down. I knocked you out to help with the pain. Sinbad and Yam should be on their way now." He nodded and relaxed back into the bed.

Sinbad came rushing through the doors a few minutes later. "What happened!?" He asked urgently. Alibaba was quick to sit up at Sinbad's entrance, trying to play down his pain. Adeline nearly rolled her eyes. Men…

Alibaba suddenly cried out in pain, clutching his shoulder, as the curse pulsed again. Then an ominous voice suddenly resonated out from it. "Even after trying to provoke you, you won't budge!" Seeming to be almost exasperated by the thought. A dark cloud then shot out of the mark, twirling slowly in a circle, before forming into the shape of a man. "You are an impossibly spineless man!" The man accused. Adeline didn't see how the two statements fit together herself and stood with her arms folded glaring at the dark magician. Everyone stood ready to attack at the man's first move.

Alibaba seeming to suddenly recover, or ignore, his previous ailment, moved suddenly to a ready position by Aladdin and Morgiana. "Who are you!?" He shouted to the magician. To which he was simply ignored.

The man went on with his speech. Gloating about his cunning move to get past Sinbad's magician's barrier. Adeline gawked in open amazement at Sinbad's stupidity, as he pulled his sword out of its sheathe slicing the man in half. Adeline instantly knew that something wasn't right. The man had had plenty of time to protect himself but made no move to do so, he was hiding something.

Suddenly, the events of what came next rushed into her thoughts. She gritted her teeth in anger and spared a glance towards Sinbad as blood spurted outwards from the cut. Noticing a nearly invisible smirk on his face. Adeline moved again without really thinking of the consequences, leaping in front of Sinbad. He stared in obvious shock at her move before quickly glaring at her as a massive shit-eating grin spread on her face. Aladdin put up a shield to protect the others in the range of the blood as they both landed on the ground. Sinbad quickly masked his expression before pushing her slightly aside to see the villain.

"Quite interesting," The man stated at Adeline's interference. "No matter. I've placed the fatal curse of our father's will upon her. Consider this an invitation to both of you. Become a dark ruler and be subjugated by our father. This will take hold of your magoi and color your rukh black. You'll eventually be reborn as completely different people. In other words, you will fall." The man dramatically stated.

Adeline tried to suppress a laugh after he finished talking but failed miserably…She snorted slightly in the moment of silence after he finished talking. Everyone turned and looked at her with eyebrows raised. She just shrugged at them, _better keep my mouth shut_ she thought.

The magician eyed her critically. "Think it's funny do you?" He raised an eyebrow. "We'll see how funny you think it is later. If you fight it, Solomn's rukh and the black rukh will begin destroying each other and your physical body will die." The man smirked at them as Alibaba gasped slightly behind her. Adeline, however, remained impassive in front of him. She knew the man was after some kind of reaction from them but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. The man simply glared down at her as he parted with the words, "I'll be waiting for you, in the darkness of the fall." The air around him shifted and spun again. His body disappeared and dark rukh flew outwards in a cloud before disappearing completely.

 **P.S. I literally looked up herbs to brew for helping reduce fever. So... if I'm wrong about the peppermint, please tell me so XD. Everything else is pretty basic first aid XD.**


	13. Special Thanks

**Hey everyone! I know...sorry it's not another chapter update XD Just wanted to give a little shout out of thanks to all the readers! Special thanks to all those who gave comments so quickly on the recent two chapters I loaded! I enjoy hearing from you all! To all those who gave advice on herbs, thank you very much! I really don't know a lot about natural herb remedies and just looked something up really quick :) I promise to take note of all of everyone's advice and put in what I think is the best option when I post the edited chapter. And** **carelessxmistakes... Oh my god... XD hahahahahaha I can't believe I did that! That's embarrassing XD Don't worry I went back and changed it. Think I got them all XD Knew that looked weird when I wrote it for some reason... XD Thanks! Promise to give everyone a real chapter update soon! Hopefully by the end of the week or maybe next week at the latest, look forward to it! :)**


End file.
